


A Kind of Blind Love

by wandrinparakeet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Astronauts, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandrinparakeet/pseuds/wandrinparakeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Calling Home by alchemy</p><p>So…I kind of fell into creating this piece because I had such a strong image from alchemy’s excellent 1960s astronaut AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kind of Blind Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Calling Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523189) by [alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemy/pseuds/alchemy). 



I really, REALLY love the mix for accompanying this story, in particular [I Only Have Eyes for You by the Flamingoes](http://alchemyincorporated.tumblr.com/post/32344262202/ima-dog-the-flamingos-i-only-have-eyes-for).  As alchemy said, “Go listen to it, guys, and imagine those two lovely boys slow dancing together in the middle of their 1960s living room. It will seriously make your insides go all gooey.”  
  
That’s the image I couldn’t shake, and while I’m not totally happy with this, I’m done fiddling with it.  
  
Also, yes, I believe 60s Stiles would wear garish but oddly appropriate surf/beach shirts.  Let me tell you, googling 60s beach shirts is an adventure.  All its own.  
  
[Hi-resolution over here!](http://ckdexterhaaaaven.deviantart.com/art/A-Kind-of-Blind-Love-401965963)

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart tumblr over [here](http://ckdexterhaaaaven.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Generaly fannish tumblr over [here](http://wandrinparakeet.tumblr.com/).


End file.
